


小奴才与大少爷

by xzmadam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzmadam/pseuds/xzmadam





	小奴才与大少爷

“我衣服！”

浑身一凉，猛地接触到空气的皮肤起了一片小鸡皮疙瘩，锁骨被啃咬着，肖战喉间逸出一声呻吟，一下子把衣服的事忘到九霄云外。

“你刚刚在想什么？”王一博脸上没有表情，声音里压抑着某些东西，让肖战从心底升起一股危机感，他觉得王一博这人一到这种羞人的事上面就像被按下了某个开关，就变了个人似的，狠厉无比，毫不留情。

“我没想什么……”肖战突然害羞起来，眼睛乱瞟，耳廓染上薄薄的粉色。

王一博眯了眯眼睛，放下肖战，接着一切都发生的很快，肖战被转过身子背对着他，敏感的脊椎被细致地亲吻，一只大手握住了他前端的器物，指腹在顶端揉搓着，他受不住地扭捏的身子想要逃离，却被另一只手掐住他的腰身镇压。前端被反复揉搓，刺激得他徒劳地扭着腰，却怎么也无法摆脱。

借着湖水的润滑，王一博一下子放进了三根手指，毫不留情地快速捣弄着内壁，强烈的异物感和过分的力道让肖战难以承受，猛烈的快感使得他微微抬起自己的屁股以便王一博更好地进出。

王一博呼吸一滞，觉得肖战有时勾引人勾引的过分，偏偏他自己还不知道，一而再再而三地挑战他的底线。

耳边传来抽插时响亮的水声，让那份快感更加强烈。他被搞的快要发疯，前面硬的流出许多液体，胡乱扭着身子在王一博身上蹭着，不知道是想逃离还是想加深这份快感。

王一博总是很有耐心的挑逗玩弄他，时间长了，耐心却足以成为一种折磨。不用说肖战这会儿还能感觉到自己身后的状态，他只觉得自己的后穴里已经是那样的高热，柔软，潮湿，欲求不满地收缩着渴求他的进入，但王一博还在慢条斯理地用手指玩弄他。

“我想要……你快点进来……”肖战红着眼睛，有一点失神，渴望在吞噬他的理智。

王一博挑起唇角，手指往更深处钻去。

“嗯……啊啊……”肖战软在他的身上，脑子和身体一样热，“不要……不要手……”说着用手去推王一博插入他后穴的手指。

王一博终于拿出了手指，肖战心脏飞快跳动着，王一博进入他的时候，肖战被顶的差点往前扑去，腰身软绵绵的，满是情欲潮红的脸上露出一个极近满足的笑容。

王一博握着他前端的手一直没有停下，前方的快感和后方的快感有着相同的节奏，齐齐冲刷着他的全身，肖战被刺激的说不出话来，张着嘴失神地喘气。

“唔唔唔……”肖战的嘴里突然被塞进了两根手指，舌头被夹起来搅弄着，口腔里每一寸粘膜都被一一爱抚，舌根被玩的发麻，下巴因为张着嘴也开始发酸，不断分泌的口水顺着王一博的手流下。他在王一博和湖水之间无法逃离，被顶出去一点又拉回来，承受更深的侵犯。

“嗯嗯……啊哈啊啊……”

肖战膝盖发软，再也控制不住自己的呻吟，他清晰地感觉到被开发，被顶弄，巨大的凶器在体内横冲直撞。

王一博在他体内猛烈又狂放的冲剌，每一个动作都让湖水漾起巨大的水花，可见他们动作的激烈程度。

王一博把肖战翻过来，器物在里面转了一个圈。

肖战被逼出两滴泪水，双腿无力地向两边张开，堪堪圈在王一博腰上，手臂环上他的脖子，他伏在他的颈窝，王一博身体微微前倾，借着湖水的力度，一下一下顶入。

耳垂被含住，贪婪的吮吸，肖战顿时感觉到一股酥酥麻麻的感觉席卷全身，接着他耳朵上就传来一阵刺痛，王一博咬了他耳垂一口。

“你这小东西，你都不知道你有多诱人。你每一次碰到我，你每一次看向我，都让我疯狂。”

肖战说不出话来，王一博温柔无比地吻住了他的唇，下身借着湖水的浮力，动作更是一刻不停。

王一博还嫌不够似的，空出一只手握着他的器物，拇指毫不怜惜地碾压脆弱的小孔，手快速地摩擦着硬挺的柱身。

肖战最后是不顾一切地喷射了出来，飞溅在了王一博的小腹、胸口，甚至有几滴射到了王一博的脸上。王一博抹下脸上的液体，将两根手指塞进了自己嘴里，嘴唇开合，一点鲜红的舌尖卷起手指上的白浊，然后收进嘴里，喉结随着吞咽微微滚动。

王一博快速的抽插了几十下，喘着粗气全数射在了肖战的身体里。

肖战早已失了全身的力气，他看向王一博，一想到这个清冷的人是在吃他的东西，身下忍不住又是一阵激烈的绞弄。

他最后被顶到失神，嘴唇哆嗦着喘着气，穴口吃力地收缩着，乳白色的液体混着大量的湖水从两人的结合处咕叽咕叽地细细冒出，王一博依依不舍地停留在他体内，被顶到殷红的肠肉包裹着他实在是舒服。

肖战舒服地哼了两声，因为他也感受到了，前端又不争气地硬了起来。

王一博伸手握住肖战硬起来的物什，上下撸动，有点讨好地上去亲了亲肖战，“再来一次？”

肖战一抬手，做出一个拒绝的手势，“我现在就剩半条命，你再来我剩下半条也没了。”

王一博抿起了嘴唇，说不出的委屈，松开了肖战，缓缓抽出自己的东西。

被顶弄了许久的肖战此时身体格外敏感，他感觉到自己的后穴是那样依依不舍地往里收缩着，不让王一博出去。

然而接着王一博却又重重地撞了回来，肖战被顶的身子一颤，一声惊叫没来得及克制，肖战想说点什么，但是一想到那是他自己挽留王一博的，嘴上说不要，身体却很诚实。

王一博嘴角上扬，慢慢地摆腰，一点一点挑起肖战的快感。

肖战无奈地咬了咬牙，就知道，每次拒绝都是没用的，微微闭上眼，重新沉浸到情欲之中。


End file.
